The Assassin: The Journey Of Aaron Carter
by TheLastSurvivor14
Summary: In war there are sides we must choose. There are those who fight for freedom and peace, and those who fight for tyranny and chaos. This is the story of one boy's journey to decide whether he should become a guardian of peace, or an agent of chaos.
1. Prologue

**What is up everyone! It's good to be back, this is TheLastSurvivor14 I hope everyone is having a great summer!**

** I know I said that this new story would be released this fall but I felt that since Comic Con started today I wanted to give you guys the prologue of this story so that it'll help you get a better view of what to expect in the main story.**

**Like the Amor Brother's Saga I will constantly release new chapters, but we're going to make some slight changes.**

**First of all, in this new story, I will release only one chapter every week. And finally I want you all to know that I will not be using character point of views. This story will be set in normal point of view.**

**Okay so without further adieu, let us begin this new story. Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Prologue: History of the Assassins**

War is spreading. As The Clone Wars reaches to several parts of the galaxy, more clones are being shipped from their home planet of Kamino. At the same time, but across the galaxy, more and more droids are being manufactured in factories. Tanks are being built on both sides, blasters are being tested before they are handed down to their soldiers, and generals are being sent to different parts of the galaxies.

Jedi Masters are being sent to the frontline; as well as young padawans are being drafted. And on the other side of this coin, Separatist generals are preparing for war that could become the last war.

As many battles break throughout the galaxy, thousands of droids are destroyed while thousands of clones are dying alongside their brothers. And many Jedi are being slaughtered in the midst of this war as well as Separatist leaders. But little do they know, that there is another group of warriors in this battle.

A long time ago, before the war even began, a clan of warriors was formed in order to restore balance to the galaxy. However they believed that in order to restore balance, you must wipe out both sides. Their clan was called The Order Of Assassins.

Spread out, in different parts of the galaxy, these warriors lived in secrecy. Hiding in the shadows they struck killer blows that crippled governments and brought down many warriors.

Led by a single leader, this Grand Master was in charge of the most skilled warriors besides the Jedi. When new assassins were recruited, they were sent into a world of pain and suffering as they were sent into weeks of training. In order for them to be accepted by the order, they had to face one final test, and they would soon become part of the order.

But even though they were part of the order, they had to follow a code that is precious to their order called, _The Way Of The Assassin_. This code was to be learned by every assassin because it spoke about the rules of the order such as honoring your master, dying for your brothers and sister, following your superiors, and loyalty for the order.

But now that war rages on, both the Republic and the Separatists are desperately searching for allies to serve their cause. While the Republic is trying to persuade new systems to join them, the Separatists are using different tactics to gather more allies. However the Republic is unaware that a new ally has joined the Separatists, an ally that could soon turn the tide of the war.

But now that the Assassins have joined the Separatists, they are now seeking for new recruits to become part of their order. Squads of highly trained assassins are being sent to many systems across the galaxy, where they will recruit new members and will later on train them to become skilled warriors, before they are sent to the frontline to serve with the Separatists.

Now with the help of the Assassins, the Separatists will now march to many systems and will reclaim many worlds while their allies recruit new members to their cause.

**Okay everyone that is it for this prologue of this brand new story. Sorry if it is too short, it is a prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it. See you in the fall to see the story unfold!**


	2. Chapter 1

**What's up everyone and welcome to the first chapter of The Assassin: The Journey Of Aaron Carter. It's been a while since I last saw you guys and it feels good to be back. Since we now know the history of the Assassins in the prologue, we know that they are in need of new recruits to become part of their order and serve alongside the Separatists. Star Wars is owned by Disney, I just own my OCs. Okay everyone let's get started with this brnad new story!  
**

**Chapter 1: A Farmer On Saleucami**

_Saleucami: Village_

On the planet of Saleucami, in an isolated village, there lived a young man called Aaron Carter. Aaron was boy about sixteen years old, who had long brown hair that went down to the back of his neck. His skin was slightly tanned, while his eyes were blue. As he get's up from his bead, he stands up and looks outside the window in his room and sees that the sun is barely rising.

He soon looks away from the window and walks toward his closet and gets his clothes ready for a long day of work. But before he grabs his clothes he looks at a nearby mirror and looks at his slight muscled body. His body stood about five foot eight while his arms and legs had some muscle while his abs had slight six-pack formation.

After he was done looking at his body in the mirror, he soon grabs some clothes that were torn and over used. His beige shirt that once had long sleeves, were now torn off, and his beige pants that once were brand new, were torn and now resembled to old rags. After he finishes putting on his clothes he grabs a large hat made of straws and soon leaves his room.

After he left his room he looks around and sees his ten year old little sister, Tyra, sleeping quietly in her bed. Aaron walks over to his sister and kneels beside her bed. He then places his hand over her sleeping head. While his hand rests over her long brown hair, her eyes open and reveal her brown eyes. Aaron then whispers, "Hey there sleepy head." He said with a smile. "Happy tenth birthday."

"Do you have to go to work Aaron?" She whispers. After she said that Aaron felt bad that he had to work on his sister's tenth birthday, but he knew that he needed the money to get something nice for his only sister.

"I'm sorry Tyra. I have to go to work." He whispers to her. He soon sees his sister become upset that he would not be able to spend her birthday with her. Aaron then places his hand on her cheek and then says, "Don't worry, I'll be back later." After he said that he kisses her forehead and leaves her room.

After he left the room he walks past his parents bedroom and sees his mother and father sleeping in their bed. His father was a five foot seven man who had short brown hair but was now starting to turn grey and white. His mother was a skinny five foot six woman with long blonde hair.

While he walks past their room, he soon reaches the stairs and quietly walks down the steps. It wasn't that long until to place his foot on one stair and a loud creek echo's in the house. After he heard the creek he quickly runs down the stairs and turns on the lights in the kitchen.

Once the lights were on, he then grabs a bag and opens a nearby fridge where he finds several bottled waters and a premade sandwich. After he grabbed them, he closed the fridge and then looked at a nearby counter and sees several fruit in a bowl before grabbing three different kinds of fruit. Now that he had his lunch and snacks, he soon turns off the lights before he grabs a pair of house keys.

Once he walked outside his house he locks the door before a landspeeder filled with three men drive by the house. "Aaron! Are you ready? We got to go!" The driver of the speeder said.

"Hold your bantha! I'm coming!" He said before he throws his bag to one of the passengers while he sits on the back end of the speeder. Once the speeder took off the group soon left the village drove to the outskirts of the village before they arrived at a large farm.

_Farm_

This farm had four large buildings, three crop fields, and a river that ran on the side. As the speeder parks outside the building, the four men get off and walk toward a machine and type in some codes so that the machine can check in each and every men. Once everyone was checked in, Aaron soon leads the group to the center of the four buildings and sees an old white man with long white hair and a long white beard. "Good morning boss." Aaron said.

"Good morning Carter." He said. "I just got a shipment of several Varactlys. I need you and your friends to welcome them to the farm."

"Yes sir." Aaron said before he looks at his friends, "Come on guys. Let's go."

_Varactyl Stables_

After Aaron and his friends entered the stables they saw four varactlys that were howling and roaring in the building while they jumped up and down. While one of Aaron's friends approaches the large feathered lizard, the orange beast almost bites his hand clean off. Thankfully his friend was able to move his hand quick enough to avoid loosing his right hand. This makes Aaron and the rest of his friends laugh. "Forget him." He said. "He's not gonna cooperate."

Even though these creatures were herbivores, they still look intimidating with their large beaks, massive arms and powerful tail. But the most intimidating thing about them were their eyes. There was just something about looking into a large creatures eye that sends a chill down your spine.

Aaron builds up the courage to walk toward the beast. Every step he took, he kept constant eye contact with the creature as he was doing the same to Aaron. Soon enough, they were close enough for Aaron to feel the breath coming from the varactyl's nostrils. But instead of biting him, the creature lowers his head and allows Aaron to pet the orange red feathers. "That's a good boy." Aaron said. "So what do I call you?"

The varactyl soon raises his head and looks into Aaron's eyes once more. And that's when Aaron came up with a name. "Tarek." He said. "You like that?" Soon after he asked, the varactyl leaps up into the air and howls.

Aaron smiles and calms down his new friend. "Alright." He said while laughing. "Easy Tarek." Aaron sees a saddle nearby and looks back at Tarek who lowers his body close to the ground. Aaron grabs the saddle and straps it onto the back of Tarek. "Okay boy. Let's get to work." He says before both he and the varactyl take off out of the stable and ride off into the farm to start the day.

**Okay everyone that is it for this week folks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will see you all next week with a brand new chapter. If you like this story so far then please leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! What's going on! This is TheLastSurvivor14 and welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Journey of Aaron Carter. Last week we got a glimpse of the history of the Assassins and what Aaron's life is like. So let's get started with the chapter. Star Wars is property owned by Disney.**

**Chapter 2: Happy 10****th**** Birthday Sis**

_Farm: Later On_

After Aaron and Tarek were done working on the farm, the sun has now reached the center of the sky and is beginning to descend. As the two friends enter the varactyl stables, Aaron get's off of Tarek before removing the saddle from the creature's back. "Alright big guy, I'll see you tomorrow." Aaron said. Tarek gives a small roar before circling around his stable before curling up into a ball and lied down on some hey.

Aaron soon leaves the stables and walks over to his boss. "Alright sir the crops are done so my friends and I are going to head on home." Aaron said before he turned his back and headed toward the speeder where his friends were waiting for him.

"Wait!" The elderly man said to Aaron. Aaron soon turns around and wonders what his boss wants him for. He soon sees him pull out a small bag of credits in the palm of his hand. "I here today is your younger sister's birthday." He said.

"That's right." Aaron replied.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's because of that or maybe it's because you and you your four-legged friend did such a good job on the crops, so I want you to have this." Aaron's boss grabs and shakes Aaron's hand while giving the small bag of credits to him. "Get her something nice." Aaron smiles while he nods his head to his boss.

After the two were finished shaking hands, Aaron grabs his bag before jumping onto the speeder with his friends. One of them starts up the engines before the speeder takes off and heads back to the village.

_Market_

While the speeder was approaching the village, Aaron notices that there is a small market only a couple miles away from his house. He looks at his friend driving and says, "Hey you guys can drop me off at the market."

"You sure?" His friend asks.

Aaron nods his head while he says, "I'm sure. There's something I got to pick up."

"Okay then." His friend said as he started to slow down the speeder before they approached the small market.

After they arrived at the market, Aaron steps off the speeder before waving his friends good-bye. While Aaron was walking through the market, walking in and under tents, he sees a jewelry tent nearby and walks toward it. As he examines a table of jewelry a woman in her mid-sixties with grey hair and white skin walked towards Aaron. "You looking for something?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for something for my little sister." Aaron replied.

"Oh really." She asked with a smile.

"Yes." Aaron said who also responded with a smile. "Today is her tenth birthday."

"Well then may I suggest this?" She asked before pulling out a small box that had dozens of bracelets. Some were silver, some were gold while others were big and others were small.

Overwhelmed by the number of bracelets, Aaron couldn't decide which one to choose for his sister. And that is when he saw it. Inside the box of bracelets, only one stood out and it was a small silver bracelet that had two silver metal clips and a message, engraved in gold, on it. The message said _My Heart Will Always Belong To You_.

Aaron grabs the bracelet and shows it to the old woman. "I'll take this one." He said to her.

"Oh yes that's a fine piece you got there." She said and added on. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Aaron hands over the bag of credits to before he purchases the bracelet. After he paid for the bracelet he looks at her before saying, "Yes she will."

_House_

After a long walk to the house, Aaron finally reaches his home and is exhausted from working on the farm and from walking all the way home from the market. But once he opened the door he sees his little sister inside the kitchen with their mother. But as soon as she sees Aaron walk through the door she runs out of the kitchen and jumps onto Aaron. "Aaron!" She said out lout. "You're back!"

"Of course I came back!" He said to her which got her more excite. Even though he was tired, he still wanted to make his sister happy so instead of putting her on the ground, he uses enough strength to carry her with one arm while he walks into the kitchen.

As he walks into the kitchen he sees his mother preparing a meal while his sister get's off of him and sits at the table with a cake. Aaron looks at his mom and says, "Hey mom."

"Hello Aaron." She says to him. "Where were you? I thought you said you had a short day at the farm." She asks.

"Well I had to stop by the market to pick up something." He says while he looks around and notices his father is missing. "Where's dad?"

"He left to go pick up the meat but he'll be here in a few minutes." She said while she was preparing dinner.

Tyra looks at her mom and asks, "Mommy will you help me decorate the cake?"

Seeing that his mother is busy with preparing the food, Aaron walks towards the table and says, "I'll help you Tyra."

"Thank you Aaron." His mother said before she went back to cooking.

"Thank you Aaron." Tyra said with a smile on her face.

"Hey today is your special day Tyra." Aaron said before he got a little bit of frosting on the tip of his finger before touching Tyra on the nose with it, causing her to giggle. "Okay so what kind of frosting do you think we should decorate the cake with?" He asks her.

"I want pink and purple frosting please." She said to her older brother.

"Well then pink and purple frosting it is." He said before they started to decorate the cake.

_Later_

A few hours later, the family soon had their meal and was ready to eat the cake both Tyra and Aaron made. While Tyra's mother is lighting ten candles, the whole family startes to sing for Tyra. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tyra! Happy birthday to you!" Soon after the family sings for Tyra, she quickly blows her ten candles and the whole family claps for her.

While Aaron's mother and father are eating cake, Aaron stands up and says something outloud. "Tyra I have a gift for you." After Aaron finishes his sentence, Tyra becomes very excited to see what her older brother got her.

Aaron soon pulls out a box and hands it over to her. She opens the box and sees a beautiful bracelet inside. "Let me put it on." Aaron said while Tyra reached out her hand and Aaron placed the bracelet on her.

After Aaron gave Tyra her new bracelet, Tyra quickly hugs Aaron and whispers in his ears, "I love you." Aaron returns the hug and sees both his mother and father smiling at him and his younger sister.

Aaron's mother soon gets up and says to Tyra, "Alright missy it's time for bed." Tyra quickly get's off her chair and goes with her mother upstairs while Aaron helps clean up the kitchen.

While he is putting the left over cake in the fridge, Aaron's father walks over to him and places his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He said to his only son. "I could not have wished to have a better son."

"Thanks dad." Aaron said before his father went upstairs with the rest of the family. After he left Aaron quickly cleaned up the kitchen before he turns off the lights before heading up stairs.

**Alright everyone that is for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if the story is starting off slow, I just want you guys to get to know the characters. We'll soon speed things up in the future. See you guys next week for another brand new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone welcome back for another chapter of The Assassin: The Journey Of Aaron Carter. Remember last week when I said that eventually we'll start to speed things up in this story? Well that time is now! So here is Chapter 3. Disney has the rights to Star Wars, I just own my OCs.**

**Chapter 3: War Has Begun**

_Farm: Three Days Later_

Three days have passed Tyra's birthday, and while she is at the village with her mother and father, Aaron was at the farm working with his friends. Since today was a slow day at the farm, Aaron and his friends decided to kick back and relax in the shade while they drank ice-cold beverages. While they were relaxing, Aaron's boss walks by and notices the boys sitting on chairs. "Hey boys we got a breach in one of the far fences in CF 2." CF 2 meaning Crop Field 2.

As soon as Aaron's boss notified the guys, Aaron got up out of his seat and looked at his boss and friends. "Alright. Come on guys, let's go." He said.

After they walked a few hundred yards away from the farm, the came across a damaged fence that was knocked down by something. They soon saw that the trees in front of them had broken branches and black holes on the side of the trees. "This is odd." Aaron said.

"What's odd?" His friend asked.

"These black marks aren't natural." Aaron pointed out. "And these branches couldn't have broken themselves." He was right. There was nothing natural about the broken branches and the mysterious black marks on he trees.

Then something caught the attention of one of his friends. "Wait. Listen." His friend said. Soon the group stood still and listened to the sounds the forest was giving. They heard small creatures call out to each other, and the wind blowing through the trees and hills. But soon they heard something else. Footsteps, running and marching, in every direction.

They all looked around to see where the noises were coming from. But soon they heard a noise that struck fear into the group of young men. The sound of a blaster clicking, before a firing. In a split second, the forest began to spit out red and blue bullets coming from every direction. The group of men hit the ground before any of the bullets could hit any one of them.

"Is everyone okay?!" Aaron shout out while he looked beside him. He saw some of his friends stay close to the ground while others crawled out of the forest, and back to the barn. But then Aaron looked to the left of his side and saw his boss standing up in the middle of the forest, which was now being set on fire, with four bullet holes on his body.

Aaron sees that two of them are one his left shoulder and chest while the other two are on his back. The old man looks at his friend and places his hand in front of him. Aaron looks at his old friend soon slowly fall backwards before collapsing on the forest floor, dead.

Aaron quickly crawls out of the forest and sees the farm turn into a battlefield, with clones and droids hiding beside the barns, shooting at their enemies. Aaron soon sees his friends running through the tall crops, hoping that the tall plants will hide them from the fight.

But soon a small group of his friends is ambushed by two super battle droids and one magna guard. One of his friends pulls out a small pistol but the magna guard is quickly able to disarm the boy by dashing towards him and grabbing his throat before choking him to death. Then the two battle droids aim their blasters and shoot down the two young men. In under three seconds, Aaron ad watched three of his friends murdered by Separatist droids.

Aaron quickly moves away from the crops and quickly runs through the trees and makes it to the back of the barn that was keeping Tarek. He slowly creeps behind the barn and sees that two of his friends have made it to the speeder. They soon start up the engine and are preparing to leave without Aaron. Before Aaron could call out to his friends, two clones to the speeder and point their blasters at them. The two friends struggle to start the engine but the clones do not hesitate to kill both of the young men.

Aaron is left in shock. How could Republic Clones shoot innocent civilians? Maybe they thought that they were Separatists? Maybe the clones were just as scared as them? It matters no longer. Soon the clones would find Aaron and they will not hesitate to shoot him.

Before Aaron could take five steps, a clone sneaks up behind him. "Hey you!" The clone said before Aaron turned around and the clone hit Aaron's head with the butt of his blaster. Aaron stumbles back before falling in front of the two clones that shot the two boys.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" The clone yelled but Aaron did not respond. His mind was still trying to recover what was happening. With his vision recovering, and his mind accelerating his time process, Aaron got down on both of his knees and placed his hands on his head.

Thinking that this may be the last time he would see this world, he soon looks at the barn and sees the front doors being banged by something from the inside. Aaron also sees a couple of clones inch their way to the doors with both blasters aiming at the door. Aaron then hatches an idea in his head. "TAREK!" He yells.

In the blink of an eye, the doors burst open as the clones scream before the large varactyl lunges and tramples them before swing his large feathery tail at the three clones that had their blasters at Aaron. The clone that knocked out Aaron was soon on the ground with his blaster more than ten feet from him and looks at the large creature. Tarek lets out a long howl before he stomps the screaming clone with his large paws.

Tarek then looks at Aaron and notices that he has blood coming from the side of his head and has his right hand placed on his ribs. Before Aaron could get up on his two feet, Tarek rushes to him and lowers his body close to the ground. Aaron walks over to his friend and gets up on his back before the two run away from the barn.

While they leave the barn a clone shouts out, "WE GOT BOMBERS COMING IN!" Aaron looks back and sees the clones disperse before he looks up at the sky and sees a Droid Bomber fly by the barn before releasing dozens of bombs. The farm Aaron had worked at, was now leveled and burned to the ground.

After the farm was gone, a clone in the rubble reached for his communicator and called out to one of his friends, "Send in the gun ship, we got a stray farmer heading to the village."

_Elsewhere_

Miles away from the farm, Aaron struggles to stay on Tarek. Without a saddle and with severe injuries to his body, Aaron holds onto the feathers of his four legged friends. Then Aaron hears a noise coming from behind him. He turns around and sees a Republic Gunship flying right toward them. In under three seconds the ship is now on their tail, and a small door on the side of ship opens before a clone with a sniper comes out and aims it at Aaron.

With nothing to defend himself with, Aaron huddles close to Tarek's body before the clone opens fire on him. The clone fires one shot and Aaron hears the bullet pass by his head. Another shot fired and the bullet flies just above his back. The clone slowly adjusts his aim and fires one shot at Tarek. The bullet sores through the air before hitting the right side of Tarek, just behind his right arm. Tarek howls while he stumbles to the ground before quickly recovering and continues to run. "Tarek!" Aaron yelled.

Aaron looks back and sees the clone retreat to the inside of the gunship before falling back just a few yards. At first Aaron is relieved to see that the ship is leaving but soon that thought disappears as Aaron looks back and sees the ship's main gun slowly aim at him and Tarek. Aaron then looks at Tarek and yells, "Come on Tarek!"

But their effort to escape the gunship was useless, for the ship had soon fired several bullets at the varactyl. And in three shots two bullets had hit Tarek's left front paw and his back right paw. After he was shot, the large creature falls to the ground face forward and sends Aaron flying through the air while Tarek flips forward and lands on his back.

While Aaron slowly recovers from the crash, he limps quickly to Tarek and sees that his friend is still breathing. "Tarek!" Aaron shouts. The large creature, whose head is bleeding a lot of blood, turns his head to Aaron and gives a soft moan before closing his eyes forever.

With no transport, Aaron looks up at the skies and searches for the gunship, with no gunship in sight, Aaron slowly limps toward the village, which is just a few miles away.

After he reached the village he is in shock of the horror that has happened to his home. He looks at the village which is now in rubble and flames. Ignoring the pain, Aaron sprints to the burning village and searches for his family.

**Okay everyone that is it for this chapter. Well what do you guys think so far? Will Aaron reach his family? Come back next week and find out. If you guys are enjoying the story so far, then please leave a comment. See you guys next week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone welcome back to The Assassin: The Journey Of Aaron Carter, on the last chapter war had finally reached Aaron's village, and he has lost many of his friends. Will he be ale to find his family? Let's see and find out. Disney has the rights to Star Wars.**

**Chapter 4: A Village In Flames**

_Village_

After Aaron saw his village in flames, he looked at the tall buildings that were on fire and set a blaze in the sky that made it burn a bright orange color. Small buildings were destroyed and stood above the rubble that once was a part of the buildings. Ash fell upon the village like a blanket of snow, except this snow did not bring joy, only death.

As Aaron sprints to the burning village, he ignores the sharp pain coming from his leg and sprints through the markets of the village.

_Markets_

While Aaron runs through the markets he uses his arms to cover his head from the falling debris coming from the burning tents of the market. Seeing that he cannot cover his head with out covering his mouth from the smoke, he looks beneath his feet and searches for a rag beneath the burned wood.

While he quickly removed some of the burnt wood, he managed to find a bright blue rag that was slightly burnt but was just enough to cover his mouth quickly. After he had the rag wrapped around his mouth, he was just about to continue his journey until he heard a slight moan coming from beneath a large piece of wood.

Aaron rushes over to where the moan was heard. "I hear you! I'm coming!" He shouts while he runs towards the large piece of wood and uses all of his strength to lift it up. Once he removed the debris he realizes that the moans were coming from the woman who had sold him the bracelet.

"Hold on! I'm gonna get you help!" Aaron explained to the woman who could barely understand a word he said.

With blood coming from all parts of her body, she grabs Aarons hand and struggles to say a word with her. "No… go now… save your family." She said to him. She then pulls Aaron closer and whispers something. "They came here… with their… blasters and their sowrds." And with that she soon left the world and went off to join the rest of the dead.

After Aaron watched the old woman slowly die, he quickly runs out of the building and watches the flames reach inside and cause the inside to crumble before the rest of the building fell to the ground.

After the building fell, Aaron continued to run through the markets before he could reach his home that was just a few miles away.

_House_

As Aaron reached his house he saw that the front of his home was in ruins, with the windows shattered, and the inside in flames, Aaron notices the bodies of dead clones and some of the neighbors Aaron knew when he was growing up. But he soon discovers a terrible truth about their deaths. Although they had blaster marks from either the clones or the droids they also had slash marks. Slash marks that could only come from one tool, a lightsaber.

After Aaron made this shocking discover, he quickly runs inside the house to see if his family was still inside. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" He shouts while he runs through the front door and covers his head from falling debris. With no one on the first floor, he quickly runs up the stairs and sees if anyone of them is still in their rooms.

"IS ANYONE HERE?!" He said after he reached his parent's bedroom and searches the room for any one in there. He searches the closets and under the bed to see if anyone was hiding there, but no one was found. He rushes toward his and his sister's room to see if he would find anyone inside. But still found no one else.

Realizing that there was no one in the house, he decides to run outside to see if they were hiding somewhere else. As he was running to the front door, a large piece of burning debris fell in front of him and prevented him from using that exit.

Growing very tired and sick from the black smoke swarming through the house, he looks around and sees light coming from the back door. He quickly runs through the flames and dives outside in his back yard before the house begins to crumble from the inside. In an instant a large ball of flame rushes outside the house through the back door, as a result from the house crumbling. Aaron manages to dodge the flame but falls face forward onto the burned, ashy ground.

As he manages to regain conscious he stands up on his feet and continue his search, but he didn't have to take less then two steps until he realized that he saw something caught his eye.

He looks forward and sees two figures huddled together while another figure was lying dead in front of him. Only the figure had no head. But three were burned alive.

He looks closer and sees that one of the figures was smaller then the other two and carried something around her wrist. It was then that Aaron realized that he had found his family.

His mouth hangs open as tears begin to form and fall down his face full of ash, like a river flowing down a burned valley. He looks carefully and sees that the figure that lay in front of him with no head was his father. His father's head was chopped off by what appear to be a lightsaber. He soon falls on both knees and cries while he grabs the body of his dead father and looks around for his head, only to find it lying just a few feet away from the body.

He crawls over to the next figure that was his mother and saw that her body was black and burned. Her long golden hair that once flowed down her body was almost gone and turned to a black burned color. He also noticed that there were many blaster marks all over her body. And that is when he looked down at his little sister.

He looked at his ten-year-old sister and saw that she suffered the same fate as her mother and father. She too was shot to death by blasters and was lit on fire as well. As Aaron continues to cry, his face begins to release many fluids while he looks down at his sister. He places his hand on her hand and feels the hand begin to crack as his hand touches her skin. He looks closer and sees the bracelet he gave her on her tenth birthday, only it did not shine like it did when he first gave it to her, it was burned and almost completely black. He gently removes the bracelet from her hand and looks at the words engraved on the jewelry. Except he can no longer read the words engraved.

After Aaron places the bracelet on his right hand, he soon hears voices coming just a few yards away from here. "I think I heard something over here." One voice said. Aaron soon recognized that voice and realized that it was the voice of a clone.

Suddenly Aaron stops crying and soon clenches his right hand into a fist before slamming it to the ground. His face of sorrow soon begins to turn into a face full of rage as hate begins to flow into his eyes and he starts to show his teeth that are closed together.

Aaron quickly gets up and rushes over the side of his house where he slowly creeps and hides in the shadow. He soon creeps closer to the front of the house and sees about five clones on the street in front of him. Aaron looks around and sees a shard piece of glass on the ground. He reaches for it and holds onto it tightly while blood begins to flow down his hand.

One clone decides to investigate the backside of the burning house and walks closer to Aaron. Aaron sees the clone coming by and prepares to attack. As the clone passes by him, Aaron jabs the glass into the clone's neck and let's out a loud roar before removing the glass from the neck of the clone and start jabbing it in areas where the clone didn't have armor. With Aaron covered in the clone's blood he grabs the dead clone's gun and waits for the rest of the clones to come near him.

As the four clones come closer to the backyard, Aaron holds the rifle ready. Knowing that he is outnumbered and outgunned he hides behind a large piece of burned wood before the clones arrive. Soon the clones reach the backyard and realize that no one is here except for the dead body of their fallen brother.

While the clones examine the body, Aaron is fully engulfed by rage and lets out a loud roar before ambushing the four clones. Before they could even react, Aaron quickly runs to one clone and aims his rifle at him before he shoots ten bullets into his chest before running over to another clone and slamming the butt of the rifle into the other clone. After the clone fell to the ground, Aaron looks down the barrel of the rifle and shoots three shots into the clone's head.

In a matter of seconds Aaron had killed two of the four clones before he struck at the third clone. He quickly aims his rifle while the other clone aims his blaster as well and Aaron manages to shoot three bullets into the clone's chest before the fourth and final clone knocks down Aaron.

With only one more clone to kill, the final clone and Aaron begin to fight each other on the ground. The clone manages to wrap his arms around Aaron's neck and begins to choke him. As Aaron struggles for his life he quickly looks around and sees a sharp piece of wood. He reaches for it and grabs onto it. He soon thrusts it into the clones arm and soon the clone releases him.

While the clone manages to remove the piece of wood, Aaron then starts to throw a few punches to the clone before wrapping his hands around the clone's neck. Using all of his strength he starts to choke the clone, while the clone tries to removes Aaron's hands from his neck. But it is no use, after squeezing the clone's neck for only a few seconds, the clone finally stops struggling.

After he killed the clones, Aaron begins to walk towards the front of the house to see if there were more of them for him to kill. What he saw next made his heart filled with rage. He looks in front of him and sees more than ten clones standing in his way. Aaron readies his blaster before charging at them while releasing a war cry.

Before he could even take three steps, the clones unleash a wave of bullets on Aaron. Bullets are hitting his legs while some make contact with his shoulders and arms. But some how, even though he was riddled with bullets, he was still alive.

With barely enough strength to stand, Aaron collapses onto the floor while his breath begins to fade. However before he is about to go unconscious, a group of mysterious figures come from behind him, and attack the clones.

This figures wore some sort of stealth warrior robes that were black but also had a grey robe overlapping them. A black hood covered their faces while a grey mask covered their nose and mouth, leaving only their eyes exposed.

However one of them wore black robes that were overlapped with red robes. His shoulders were covered with metal armor while his arms and shins were also covered in armor as well. A black hood also covered his head while a red cloth covered his nose and mouth.

This group of mysterious warriors attacked the clones head on. They carried little firearms and unsheathed black blades.

One of the warriors manages to kick one clone in the gut before dropping another kick to the knee. The clone feels an excruciating amount of pain when his ribs and knee breaks before the warrior pulls out a blade and cuts the clone's head clean off.

Another warrior manages to disarm one of the clones by removing the gun away from him and bending the clone's elbow backwards causing the clone to scream. Then the warrior takes out a small blade before jabbing it repeatedly into the clone's ribs.

While the fight went on, Aaron looked at the warrior in red and sees him fighting against three clones. One clone pulls out his pistol and aims it at the warrior, but the warrior sees this and quickly dashes towards the clone and grabs the pistol before the clone could even fire. With both men holding the pistol the warrior manages to force the clone to aim the pistol at one of the other clones.

A bullet is fired and on of the clones is shot dead while the warrior quickly grabs the gun away from the clone and shoots him right in the face before the third clone puts his rifle behind the warriors head. With fast reflexes the warrior ducks quick enough before a shot is fired and side kicks the clone's left knee, causing the soldier to collapse.

While the clone falls the warrior unsheathes a black blade and slices the rifle in two before stabbing the clone in the center of the chest.

As the fight ended one of the warriors walks over to Aaron, who struggles to hold onto his life. The warrior notices that Aaron is still breathing and calls out to his superior. "Sir we have a survivor. Shall we terminate him?"

The warrior in red armor then looks at Aaron. With every nerve is his body telling him to slay this last survivor, he ignores his instincts. "No. We will take him back to our home. The Grand Master will want to meet him." The warrior said before the other warriors grabbed onto Aaron's unconscious and dragged him to a ship nearby.

**Okay everyone that is it for this week. Well what a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this week's chapter. I will see you all next week for another chapter of this story. If you're liking the story so far then please leave a comment ant tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone what is going on?! This is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is this week's new chapter. A lot of stuff went down in the last chapter. We said good-bye to some characters but also met knew ones.**

** I'm was so happy of how many views that last chapter got and was so happy to see that we're more than half way to reaching 1000 views! So keep 'em coming and feel free to leave some reviews! Let us begin Chapter 5! Star Wars is property owned by Disney I just own my OCs.**

**Chapter 5: The Offer**

_Rhen Var: Castle_

After Aaron was beginning to wake up, after we went unconscious, his eyes begin to open. And that is when he noticed that he was lying down in a soft bed and was covered in a nice warm red blanket. He then begins to wonder where he was while he looks around this new environment.

The last thing he remembered was lying down on ash while he watched his home burn to the ground. And then he remembers when he was looking at the remains of his slaughtered family. But now he was in a small room with four stonewalls and a rock floor. He then looks above him and sees a window with four metal bars.

He get's up off his bed and feels the cold rock floor beneath his feet. And that is when he noticed that he had bandages covering his legs, shoulders, and arms. He then begins to remember that he was shot by ten clones before he blacked out.

As he regains his strength to stand up, he begins to breath and sees the cold air form around his mouth. He turns to his bed and grabs the blanket before he covers his body. He then starts to move slowly toward the window and sees something that surprises him.

He looks out the window and sees miles of mountains covered in snow. He tries to look down and sees that this place that he was in, was on the side of a very large cliff. "Are you enjoying the view?"

Aaron here's a voice behind him and quickly turns around, only to see a white man in his forties with short brown beard and mustache but also having a bit of long brown hair. This man was also wearing a set of maroon and black robes that were similar to the warriors that were on Saleucami.

"Where am I?" Aaron asked, wondering where he was now.

The man slowly walks towards Aaron and gives him an answer. "You are in a castle on Rhen Var, once used as a fortress in the great war, but now is abandoned, only to be used as a place to hold my people."

Aaron then asks him, "Who are you?"

"My name is nothing but I am a very powerful man that is unseen by the Republic but is respected by the Separatists." Aaron is confused by what the man just said and slowly sits down on his bed while the man walks in front of him and the two men stare at each other. "And I am also a man that can help you avenge something you've lost."

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked.

"I know where you come from, and I know what you've lost." As the man speaks, Aaron soon begins to become interested in what he is saying. "Some of my students were sent to Saleucami to help stop a Republic attack on a village but were too late. But not too late to save you. So they brought you here and I had some of my best doctors clean your wounds and fix you up."

The man then slowly crouches down to eye level with Aaron. He then continues. "But I know that no matter how well your scars heal, nothing will heal you from the memories that haunt you now."

"And what kind of offer can you give?" Aaron asks.

"An offer that a man who shares his hatred of injustice and wishes to restore true balance to this galaxy. An offer to join The Order Of Assassins." The man says.

Aaron gives a slight laugh. "The Order Of The Assassins?" He asks.

The man nods and continues to speak. "I know there is great conflict within you Aaron." Aaron is surprised to see that this mysterious man knew his name. "And I know that you wish to avenge your family's death. If you allow me to pass down my teachings to you, then I can show you how to channel your rage, so that you may redeem yourself, avenge your family and assure that you find peace."

Aaron begins to wonder of this offer that this man has presented to him. The man then extends his hand to Aaron. "Let us walk." Aaron grabs onto the mysterious man's hand and is pulled up on his feet.

Aaron then sees the man pulls something from the back of his robes and pulls out a set of robes that were black. He hands the robes over to Aaron and leaves the room while Aaron gets dressed in these new clothes. When he began to put the robes on they felt soft and brand new, just like the clothes he used when he first started working on the farm, before they got torn and worn out.

After he got dressed he and this nameless man walked around this fortress that was really a castle. While they walk they soon walk outside into a small courtyard and watch several young men spar with each other on top of the blanket of snow. He watches young men with wooden staffs slam them into each other while some blocked and disarmed the staffs.

The two men continue their walk and walk into a large room where there were several people that were blindfolded while others were attacking them with nothing but their fists. Aaron first sees some people get beaten by punches and kicks to the body, but also sees some people block the attacks and were able to throw a couple of punches and kicks to their attackers.

After walking around the castle for hours, Aaron and the mysterious man soon end their walk in Aaron's room. "Well Mr. Carter what do you think?" The man asks.

"Do you really believe that we can restore balance?" Aaron asks, only to see the man nod his head. "Then I'm in."

"Very well. Then I suggest that you get a good nights rest for tomorrow your training begins." The man said before he leaves Aaron's room. After he left Aaron walks towards his window and sees the moon shine bright in the night sky before laying on his bed before falling asleep.

**Alright everyone that's it for this week. Sorry for the short chapter but it's setting us up for next week's chapter. See you all next week!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy Halloween Everyone! This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Okay I'll stop there. Welcome back to another brand new chapter of The Assassin: The Journey Of Aaron Carter!**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I'm glad to see the story get more views each day while we slowly reach 1000 views. Disney owns Star Wars while I own my OCs. Alright everyone... shall we begin.  
**

**Chapter 6: The Training Begins**

_Training Room_

The next morning Aaron had woken up and arrived at the training room where he saw some of the assassins with blindfolds and were attacked by several other assassins. On the walls of the room were several staffs and weapons used to train the assassins. There was also another floor to the room that had a small room with a throne that overlooked the training room.

On the floor, at the center of the room, Aaron and twelve other people, including a white female girl who looked about his age with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He also looked around and saw a strong young man who was about his height and was fiscally fit with tanned skin and black hair.

After standing in the room for several minutes, four assassins walked into the room, each wearing different color robes. One wore orange and black robes while another wore purple and black and another assassin wore green and black robes. However one of them caught Aaron's eye. The fourth assassin wore red and black robes, the same ones he saw when he was attacked by the clones before the assassins rescued him.

The assassin in red and black robes walks in front of the new recruits. "My name is Desric Dameris." He said to the recruits. "For the next two months I will put you all through the most intense training of your pathetic lives."

Desric then walks over to Aaron and stands in front of him and both men lock eyes with each other. Desric was a very fit man who looked like you was nineteen. He had white skin and black and also had brown eyes. "Only the strongest will survive. And the Grand Master will not tolerate weak members of this order."

Aaron looks onto the thrown and sees the mysterious man he met the other day, sitting on the thrown. Now he knew who he was. Desric then walks by another person and asks him a question. "You. Why are you here?" He asks in a serious tone.

The man looks at Desric and replies. "I come to serve the Grand Master."

In an instant Desric slams his fist into the man's gut and watches him go down on both knees while he places his hand on his stomach. "You do not choose to join this order! The Grand Master chooses you!" Desric says before he kicks the man to the ground and stomps on his face before he places his foot on his throat.

"Let this serve as a message to all of you!" Desric said out loud before he removed his foot from the man's throat and continued to walk around the recruits. "Know that I will not hesitate to kill you. And know this. If you cannot keep up with the training then you are as good as dead."

Desric then walks to the center of the room and looks up at the Grand Master and nods at his master. The Grand Master then looks down at his assassin and nods back at him. Desric then looks back at the recruits and says, "Now… shall we begin?"

_Training Montage_

"In order for you to become a well trained assassin you must follow The Way Of The Assassin." Desric says. "The code demonstrates how our order works. Such as loyalty towards the order."

_In the dungeons of the castle, each and every one of the new recruits is put through excruciating pain as each and every on of them is placed in individual cells and tortured in order to test their loyalty._

_With every recruit, they were starved and were forced to steal food from the mess hall with another recruit. Once they were caught, they were constantly tortured until they chose to give up their ally's name. If they did, then they had failed The Grand Master's test and were exiled from the castle. If they refuse to give up the name, then they would continue on to the next stage of their training._

_In one cell a young tanned man with black hair, is strapped to a chair while one assassin constantly punches him in the face over and over. With blood coming out of his nose and mouth, the assassin screams in his ears to give up a person's name who had stole food from the mess hall._

_After being constantly punched, the assassins believe that this young man is worthy to continue the training._

_In another cell, a young blonde white girl is grabbed by two assassins and is forced into a bucket of water while one assassin holds her hands and another holds her hair while he drowns her._

_They pull her face out of the water and yell questions about a person stealing food. The young girl refuses to give up the name and so the assassins continue to do this process of drowning her and asking questions later for another thirty minutes before they believe that she will never give up the name._

_And in another cell, Aaron is strapped to a pole where one assassin with a whip is whipping him across his exposed back. After every whip, they ask him questions about who stole the food. Aaron refuses to give up his ally's name and is continually whipped. With every whip he grits his teeth whenever the whip makes contact with his skin._

_But at the same time he is also having flashes of memories of his family's corpses. He remembers looking down upon his slaughtered family, looking at his father's headless body, his mother's burned body and his sister's body of ash._

_With his entire back full of lashes and blood going down his spine, the assassin stops and has two other assassins enter the cell and unstrapped from the pool and is dragged back into his room._

"An assassin must also be able to die for their brothers and sisters!" Desric mentions.

_A few days passes by and the recruits, that had twelve members had ten, are being tested to see if they would die for one another. Desric has one of his men strap three recruits to poles and has them face down the barrels of three blasters. Everyone watches the sweat go down the recruit's faces._

_In order for the other recruits to pass this test, three of them must be able to willing take the shot for them._

_Aaron builds up the courage to walk in front of Desric's blaster. As Aaron looks into the eyes of Desric he remembers looking into the eyes of Tarek when they first met. A chill goes down his spine as he looks into the eyes of a killer._

_After Aaron walked in front of Desric, the young blond girl and the young tanned man soon walk into the paths of two of the assassin's blasters._

_Everyone in the room is silent, waiting to see who will make the first move. Every one of them is ready to kill or be killed._

_But soon the tension goes down when Desric and his two assassins retract their blasters and walk out of the room. Those three recruits have passed the test._

"And Assassins must follow their superior officers and the Grand Master himself!" Desric said.

_In another training exercise, Desric has Aaron strapped to a pole with his exposed back facing towards Desric before the assassin pulls out a whip. But instead of using it on Aaron, Desric hands the whip over to the tanned boy who jumped in front of one of the assassin's blasters._

_The same happens to the young blonde girl. She too is strapped to a pole and stripped of her clothing so that she can feel the full pain of the whip. As she is strapped to the pole she looks back and sees an assassin hand a recruit a whip, if the recruit_ _refuses__ to do what he was told, he would face a terrible punishment._

_ The recruit looks down at the young girl and refuses to use the whip on her exposed back. Desric yanks the whip from his hands and has two of his assassins beat the recruit to a pulp for not following Desric's orders._

_Desric then looks down on the blonde girl and uses the whip on her. With every time the whip makes contact with her skin, she arches her back as she feels an excruciating amount of pain going down his back.  
_

_The young tanned boy looks at Aaron and sees the scars he has received from the whip before from previous trainning. He then looks at Desric and sees him walking towards him, getting ready to do the same to him and Aaron. The young man refuses to give the whip to Desric and then begins to whip Aaron._

_With every slash, Desric yells at the young man to whip it harder. The boy does what he's told and continues to whip Aaron and with every slash, Aaron grits his teeth harder and clenches his fists tighter._

_After having the recruits whip each other for an hour, Desric orders his assassins to hold the whips while other assassins remove the recruits that were strapped to the poles. Once the recruits were free, they slid down the pole and just lied on the ground with blood going down their back from the new scars they were given while everyone left the room, leaving the recruits to lie and bleed on the ground until they decided to get up and help themselves._

_Present Day_

A few weeks have passed by since the first day of training. After being brutally trained for what seemed to be months, was only a couple of weeks. And the numbers of the recruits has dropped down from ten to only six.

Since this was the only time the recruits would have an actual break, they spend it in the mess hall and have a nice meal before the assassins decide to starve them again.

While everyone was enjoying their peaceful meal, Aaron grabs a tray of food and looks around to see if there was anywhere to sit.

He then spots a seat near the blonde girl and tanned boy. He walks over to them with his tray of food. "Is this seat taken?" He asks.

The tanned skin boy looks up at Aaron and says, "All yours my friend."

"Thanks." Aaron replies before he decides to take a seat. "So how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing fine." The boy said.

After a brief moment of silence Aaron introduces himself to these people. "My name is Aaron. Aaron carter." He said before he extended his hand out to the tanned boy.

"Derric Nalto." The boy said before he extended his hand out as well and the two young men shook hands.

"Grace Cameran." The blonde girl said before she shook Aaron's hand too.

"So how are you doing?" Derric asks, wondering Aaron felt after the training they had all been through.

"My back still stings." Aaron said while he ate his meal.

"Sorry about that." Derric said, hoping that his new friend would forgive him about the whipping he gave him earlier.

Aaron shook his head and responds. "You don't have to apologize. You did what you had to do. I would have done the same."

While they eat their meal Grace asks Aaron, "Why are you doing this?"

Aaron stops eating his food and looks at Grace. "Because I've lost the things most dearest to me. And I want to find the people who took them from me."

Grace and Derric stop eating as their eyes widen and they look towards each other and then look at Aaron. "I know what's like to lose people you love." Grace said to Aaron. "I lost my mother and father about a month and a half ago on Tatooine. I watched a squad of clones execute them in front of my eyes. After they died, I ran into the desert and hid in the mountains for three days until I was rescued by an assassin."

"I've lost people I cared about as well." Derric said. "I was on Ryloth when my two brothers and I were trading spices with the Twi'leks before our ship was shot down by a clone gunship. After we crashed I watched my two older brothers die in front of me before I blacked out. Next thing I remembered I woke up in this castle."

After they exchanged their stories, the three of them knew that they were not alone, for they had all lost the people closest to them. And as night began to fell the three new friends left the mess hall and went into their rooms for a good night's rest before another day of training would come.

**Okay everyone that's it for this chapter. We finally got to meet some new characters in this story and we got to learn more about them while they trained. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you all next week for another chapter of this story.**

** I hope you all have a frightening Halloween! Feel free to leave a comment before you go off trick or treating, or after you've counted all your hard earned candy! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to Chipotle to get me a Boorito! See you all next week!  
**


End file.
